


3

by Locolate



Series: 策瑜-天生一对 [3]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	

跟第一个带有试探性的吻不同，孙策的第二个吻带了侵略性。他的舌头撩开周瑜双唇，划过了周瑜的齿，周瑜一时吃惊，泄了力气，孙策的舌头就伸进了更深处，卷起了周瑜的舌头，开疆扩土，攻城略地。  
孙策吻了很久，有些唾液从周瑜嘴角边留下。周瑜突然喘不上气，从喉咙发出了一声“嗯啊”。孙策立刻放开了他。  
周瑜抬眼看看孙策，孙策眼里还蒙着浓浓醉意，周瑜读不出他的情绪。略一思索孙策刚刚说的，想来他是觉得这是……春梦。接吻时还感觉没什么，想到这里，周瑜反而觉得脸上热乎乎烧了起来。他想，所以……这种时候梦见我，是正常的么。  
周瑜想我刚刚是不是答应了你，你要什么都答应你来着。周瑜还觉得自己这样不对，孙策喝醉了，还处于凭本能行动的发情期中，大概不能算具有完全民事行为能力吧。要是就这样将错就错上了床，自己是不是乘人之危。  
那两个吻让周瑜确定，孙策肯定不是对自己毫无感觉的。孙策还按着他的肩膀，看他看的专注又仔细。  
属于Beta的不敏感的鼻子隐隐能嗅到Alpha信息素的味道，而又正因感受不到太浓烈的味道反而更自然，闭上眼睛就好像到了夏天的竹林，雨点穿林打叶声刚刚停下，斜照洒在竹叶上，风还在吹，发出沙沙的声音。但如果是Omega的话大概早就已经受不了这个浓度，会哭着求饶了吧；如果是Alpha的话，可能就是打起来了。周瑜觉得自己这样也不错。  
周瑜看了看孙策敞开的衣领，又看了从小看到大的脸，然后——从来没有过地——心开始扑通扑通狂跳。他做了一个决定。  
“你想要我么？”周瑜问。  
于是发生了第三个吻。  
周瑜伸出手，一只手捧着的脸，一只撑在孙策的胸口。Alpha可能忍的有点久了，胡乱的解着周瑜衬衫的扣子。  
为了快点把衣服脱完，两个人停下了这个吻。两个人比赛一般扯着对方的衣服扣子，手臂都缠在一起。周瑜忍不住笑了一下，但其实还是有些喘不上气，又变成了咳嗽。  
孙策甩开了周瑜还停在自己身上的手，吓到了周瑜。结果他只是想把周瑜的衣服彻底脱下，又丢到了地上。  
孙策捏了捏周瑜的腰，说：“不许笑。”说着又把周瑜的裤子也脱了下来。  
周瑜也没闲着，孙策脱他衣服时也一直在试图“占便宜”。他的手从胸口滑到肩膀，再到背部，随着每一次呼吸起伏，好像能听到血管的脉动。他碰到的是最纯粹的生命。他是个不能被标记也不能去标记人的Beta，但是至少此时此刻，这个自己不知不觉早已爱上了的Alpha的眼里只有他一个人。  
孙策凑到了周瑜脖子旁边，用牙齿磨着腺体。Beta的腺体不分泌信息素，但是一样是敏感带；孙策的头发蹭着周瑜的脸，呼吸也喷在脖子上，一只手不知道什么时候摸到周瑜胸上，揉捏着周瑜的乳尖，另一只手钳住周瑜的腰。周瑜意识到这是Alpha的本能：去标记。  
孙策小心翼翼地对Beta腺体又舔又啃，周瑜开始微微发抖，想对孙策说不要再弄了，反正也标记不上。虽然看不见孙策的表情，但却能感受到他的认真，周瑜又不忍心说了。  
很快他自己开始有些后悔了：孙策咬了下去。周瑜吃疼，叫了出来。孙策没放开他，倒是抚上了周瑜的头发，似是安慰。  
过了一会儿孙策松开了口，但是周瑜却看到他皱着眉头，忍不住伸出手轻轻摸过孙策的眉，说“你怎么了”。说完后又自己想明白了，是他觉得没标记上呀。  
实际上标记还有另一种方法。周瑜刚刚被孙策弄得有些恍惚了，结果等他注意到的时候，Alpha的性器已经抵在了自己的后穴上。  
周瑜差点就要跳起来把孙策推开了。想来孙策也真是醉得厉害，都产生了Beta也能和Omega一样在性事中自行分泌出爱液润滑的错觉。也或者是他还觉得这是一场事过后便了无痕的春梦，可以为所欲为？  
总之周瑜还没有傻到真去推开一个发情的Alpha——这个时候的Alpha非常易怒，而且周瑜早不知道多少年前就知道自己的义兄……现在的做爱对象，打架有多厉害。  
于是周瑜说：“先等一等。”他立刻看到了孙策眼里闪过的不满，补了一句，“我想给你舔。”说完自己的脸烧的不行，想着孙策我今天为了你已经完全豁出去了。又听见孙策似乎在自言自语：“今天这梦的周瑜怎么那么主动。”周瑜心里想，傻子。  
孙策稍稍松开了一下，周瑜勉强从地上捡起本该抹在飞机杯上的润滑油。他手指沾上了尽可能多的润滑油后，伸向自己的后穴，缓缓插了进去。  
为了安抚Alpha，周瑜也同时跪趴着，把脸贴近了孙策的勃起。他离孙策的大腿很近，健美又结实，蕴含着力量，他又想起孙策的比例匀称身体，他理解了古希腊人对完美的肉体的推崇。孙策是他的地上的英雄，是他的天上的神明，抵得过奥利匹斯山的赫拉克勒斯、特洛伊的阿基琉斯和爱琴海的奥德修斯。  
近乎是虔诚地，周瑜最先从阴囊开始，把其中一边含在口里，舌头不知道往哪里放，只好把整个卵蛋舔了一遍后吐了出来，再舔上阴茎根部，一点点往上，舔得仔细，好像不能放过一点一样。  
孙策现在看到的就是暗恋对象一边扩张着自己的后穴一边卖力地用嘴伺候着孙策的阳具。孙策伸出手插进周瑜头发里，发出了满足的喘息声。  
周瑜听见了，感觉心里头涨涨的，也不是一定要Omega才能满足你的吧。周瑜已经舔到了顶端，舌尖还在马眼处打了两个转，而后把整个龟头吞进了嘴里。孙策按了按他的头，周瑜就吞下的更多了些，快顶上了喉咙，没有口交经验的周瑜立刻有干呕的反应，但性器还含在嘴里，他又不想吐出来，仅仅是转成了一个“唔”的气音。  
Alpha没有跟他客气，开始在他的口腔里抽插，性器捣在湿润的口腔里发出淫靡的水声。  
过了一会儿，由于没有机会合上嘴，口水开始从周瑜的嘴角滴落，蹭到了床单上。周瑜难受，眼中一篇迷蒙，好似要哭出来，孙策还是没有停下顶弄他的口腔，甚至还抓着周瑜的头发控制起落，做着这样有些粗暴的动作，说出的话却是带了温柔：“乖，很快就好了。”  
孙策每次对自己有要求时，就会说这个字啊，周瑜想。上次是让自己好好扣扣子别着凉呢。  
他一走神立刻就又被嘴里那物的跳动带回了情事中；他知道孙策要射了。他没有吐出孙策的阴茎，反而认真的等待那一刻。射出来的精液呛到了周瑜，周瑜却把咳嗽压了回去，吞下了嘴里的精液，还仔仔细细再舔了一遍刚射精的阴茎。孙策有些吃惊，开口说：“你不用……”又立刻被周瑜带着情欲的声音打断了——周瑜抬起埋在孙策胯间的头，说“我想要你。”  
而周瑜后面试图扩张的手指不知道什么时候早就停了下来，有些尴尬的还插在那里。  
孙策听到这么直白的诉求，也笑了，说“我来帮你。”又把周瑜拉了起来。于是周瑜现在跨坐在了孙策腿上。  
孙策三只手指也沾上润滑油，插了进去。刚刚由于分心，所以两只手指没有扩张的很好，导致的结果是现在直接三只手指还让周瑜有些疼。周瑜搂住孙策的脖子，靠在他的肩上，随着手指的抽插有一下没一下的呻吟着，然后孙策问，“好了没有？”。发情期的Alpha恢复很快，周瑜能感觉到孙策已经又勃起了。  
周瑜用鼻子蹭了蹭孙策的侧脸，说：“我想自己来。”还没得到回答，他就坐直了些，扶着孙策的阴茎，一点点坐下去。  
后穴刚费劲地吞下前端，孙策就摸了一把周瑜的腰，周瑜腰一松，借着重力突然一下就坐到底了。虽然已经扩张过，但是这个尺寸还是让周瑜有些受不了，他感到了疼痛。而另一方面他微妙的不服输的心理总让他去主动满足面前的Alpha。于是他忍着完全被填满的疼痛，前前后后、浅浅地摆动起腰。  
本来Alpha对于这种慢节奏、追求一点点快感堆积的细水长流的性爱应该是不置可否，但是孙策看到周瑜微微眯起眼睛，很努力地讨好着自己的样子，也觉得十分受用，随着周瑜的节奏顶弄起来。  
这情事温柔到让人想起婚姻。像是在一起很久的恋人之间缱绻温存的晨间，而不是酒后乱性的半夜。  
周瑜的手搭在孙策的肩膀上，他想起这肩膀搭载的责任实在太多，他还没说出口的爱恋也太多，多得要从心脏溢出，摆开到孙策面前，一览无遗。他可能刚刚才发现自己对孙策的感情，但是此刻他知道了这情根早已深种，不知何时而起，却一往而深。  
孙策问：“舒服吗？”  
恋情得到回应真是再幸福不过的一件事了，周瑜吻孙策，孙策也回吻了。性很奇妙，不一定真的是肉体的刺激，精神上得到的满足让周瑜射了出来。高潮让周瑜的后穴立刻收紧，抚慰着孙策阴茎上每一根青筋，但也同时让他没有力气继续摇动腰肢。孙策把他按到床上，最传统的传教士体位，用比刚才稍大一些的力气，捅着仍在痉挛的后穴。Alpha的阴茎碾到了前列腺，刚高潮后的周瑜彻底失神，愣愣地看着出了一层薄汗的孙策，昏黄床头灯下好像闪耀着金色，是他眼里最完美的天神。  
孙策射在了周瑜的后穴里。而后两个人互相亲吻，怎么吻也吻不够，要把爱恋萌芽到现在的所有的吻都补上——那太多了，要补好久好久——虽然孙策觉得是在梦里，周瑜觉得第二天可能就会失去现在这一切。  
一般来说Alpha和Omega应该同步发情，Omega的发情期持续多久，Alpha就会受到信息素影响持续多久，一对Alpha和Omega组成的情侣每个周期总有那么三四天不能去上班；没有Omega信息素刺激，Alpha的发情期大约也就六七个小时，不太影响工作。  
但是距离六个小时过去还远着呢。  
两个人在床上耳鬓厮磨，互相探索，奇妙的情绪蔓延，竟有些像发现新公式时一般的兴奋，但这个时候像阿基米德一样说出“尤里卡！”也未免太败气氛。  
周瑜吻孙策的脖子，离腺体很近，让钝感的Beta也能感受到信息素，孙策也喜欢他这么吻。孙策却发现触摸周瑜的背部会得到有趣的反应。  
于是周瑜反应过来的时候，自己已经是趴在了床上。孙策舔他的背，舔一下周瑜抖一下，也毫不吝惜自己的呻吟，因为他觉得孙策的喘息可要性感得多。然后他听见孙策说：“我又硬了，再来一次吧。”  
周瑜点头，但又试图把头扭过来看孙策，说：“我想看着你。”  
孙策按住他的腰，不让他动，说：“别怕，日后方长，你想看多久看多久。”  
孙策的性器又一次抵在了周瑜后穴穴口，周瑜跪趴着，看不见孙策的脸，有些紧张，心砰砰地跳，还有点期待孙策的占有。  
孙策进入周瑜身体时，周瑜抓紧了床单，孙策又问他疼不疼，周瑜是皱着眉头说完了“不疼”，还说“你好棒……肚子都被你顶起来了……”  
然后伏在周瑜背上的Alpha可能有点失去控制了——孙策用力操干了起来。  
周瑜“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫着，总是越来越大声，然后自己意识到后又收敛起来——他不是害怕扰民，这房子的隔音还好着呢；他只不过总是想听见孙策性感的、代表满足的喘息。是为了他发出的喘息。另一种声音更是让两个人情欲愈发高涨——后穴里的润滑油因为摩擦发出了滋滋的声音，阴囊一下下拍打臀肉，于是室内有节奏的响着啪——啪的声音。  
肉体和精神上的双重满足让周瑜迎来了高潮，脚趾卷曲，眼前发白，嘴也有些合不上了，趟出唾液——他不知道今天他流了多少“口水”了。他甚至不知道自己在喊什么，大抵是“好棒”、“好舒服”一类的淫词浪语。  
周瑜晕乎乎的，但又过了一会儿，他疼得清醒了。孙策在他体内成结了。  
Alpha的结让阴茎能在Omega的穴中卡得更紧，还让精液不至于这么快流出来。并非是Omega那种柔软适应性强的身体，Beta的生理特性让他们无法接纳成结的Alpha的阴茎。剧烈的疼痛让周瑜流出了生理性眼泪，下意识就说出了“我要不行了”，痛苦地喘息着。  
孙策吻他的耳垂，却顶得更深了，说：“没事的。”  
周瑜疼的脑袋发晕，脸色发白，狠狠地抓住了床单，想要点什么别的事情分分心，于是他说：“继续亲我。”孙策笑了，从鼻子里发出了一点声音，周瑜听见了，他看不到孙策，却也能自己想象出他的笑容——他见过多少次了呀。  
孙策吻他，吻落在各种地方上：耳垂、脖子、背、肩膀，甚至还有手臂，性器射出精液，因为成结了而流不出来。  
后穴被灌进精液，周瑜却觉得满足。他心里满溢着喜悦，但身体却告诉他这样不行，Alpha和Beta的结合不合自然规律。他疼得晕了过去。  
酒精作用下，孙策脑子其实也一直昏昏沉沉的。结消退后，他就紧紧搂住周瑜，也睡着了。


End file.
